nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luger
Lawrence Wendell Pfohl, better known as Lex Luger, is a guest Superstar who debuted in NoDQ CAW in Season 5. Appearance Lex Luger is a human male of above average height and build with an impressively muscled physique. Luger wrestles with his long, blond hair in a ponytail and wears black trunks and knee pads with white wrist tape and wrestling boots. NoDQ CAW History Luger debuted on episode four of NoDQ Eastern in a match to earn a place in the NoDQ International Championship Ladder Match at Jackpot. Luger's opponent was T-1000, who Luger forced to submit to the Torture Rack with little effort. Luger would team with his friend Sting against Leatherface and Freddy Krueger on episode six of NoDQ Eastern, assisting Sting to victory over Freddy Krueger, earning Sting a NoDQ CAW Championship opportunity. At Jackpot, Luger would enter the the NoDQ International Championship Ladder Match, also featuring Superman, Razor Ramon and Leatherface. In the end, Luger came up short as Superman secured the belt to become the inaugural Champion. On episode seven of NoDQ Eastern, Luger faced Ramon and Leatherface to determine a new #1 Contender to Superman's newly won Championship. Ramon and Leatherface double-teamed Luger repeatedly in the early going, which unfortunately meant Luger found it difficult to win back ground, with Ramon eventually winning the match. On episode eight of NoDQ Eastern, Luger was the second of Freddy Krueger's opponents in a Gauntlet Match. Capitalising on Freddy being worn down from his previous match against Batman, Luger forced Freddy to submit to the Torture Rack to earn a NoDQ CAW Championship opportunity. On the following episode, Luger was entered into the Championship match, a Triple Threat Match against Freddy and Conehead. A last moment error in judgement allowed Freddy to capitalise and force Luger to submit to the Iron Claw, allowing Freddy to retain his Championship. Luger faced Leatherface in a Singles Match on the tenth episode of NoDQ Eastern. Luger had the match won until Freddy Krueger got involved and attacked him with a length of pipe and the NoDQ CAW Championship, allowing Leatherface to pin the bloodied Luger. Luger's final match in NoDQ CAW would be on episode fourteen of NoDQ CAW in a 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Luger entered the match as its sixth entrant but immediately received a Slice & Dice from Leatherface before the OCM and the Joker eliminated Luger from the match. Real World History Luger is a multiple-time World Champion. Luger is best known for his tenure in WCW and WWE (then the WWF). During his WWE tenure, Luger never won a Championship but challenged for every title he was eligible for, as well as being co-winner of the 1994 Royal Rumble (an honour shared with Bret Hart). Luger sensationally jumped ship to WCW in 1995 and went on to become a WCW Triple Crown Winner. Following a brief tenure in TNA, Luger now works for WWE with their Wellness Program. In-ring Style and Personality Luger works a typical American-style pro-wrestling match, with some consideration given to softening his opponents up for the Torture Rack. Luger is also capable of surprising his opponents with the occasional flashy move, including the Flying Forearm, which makes use of the metal plate placed in his arm following a motorcycle accident. Luger is an all-American babyface wrestler and always wrestles fairly, sometimes to his disadvantage. Luger doesn't necessarily have the killer instinct of some of his NoDQ CAW opponents, but this does sometimes lead to them underestimating him. Luger, like his friend Sting, stands up to bullies in the ring. Finishing Moves *Torture Rack *Flying Forearm Category:Guest Superstars